<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Harripotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471806">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter'>Harripotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stares out the window of another empty motel room. Dean and dad having left on a hunt sam is too young for.<br/>
Feeling alone sam thinks of all the things he wishes he could do, wishing he was a normal kid with a normal family. Desperately wanting to fit in somewhere.</p><p>Suddenly hearing the impalas engine sam runs to the door yanking it open seeing dean and his dad walking towards him. Both dirty and exhausted but alive.<br/>
Dean is animatedly chatting about the hunt while dad grunts in response.</p><p>"Hey sammy" they both say.<br/>
"Dont call me sammy" sam says smiling secretly.</p><p>Everything is okay now. His family is back togeather.<br/>
Sam goes to join them at the tiny table happy to be back with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>